Gaara's Mate
by Bluefire Rose
Summary: What happens when Gaara has a mate, that he forgot about because when they were little he gave her the same tattoo of the love. His demon reminds him after 10 years, GaaraOC SakuraSasuke HinataNaruto


**Bluefire's POV**

I was beaten with a belt covered in flames just before he threw me down stairs where my step family's bar is. My burnt and ripped up back hit the cherry door at the bottom of the stairs that seemed to never end. I let out a groan at contact, then my step father walks down towards me calmly and picks me up by my long blue hair and opens the door behind me. Then he proceeds to throw me across the room landing on top of a table and stools that shattered at the impact while also landing on the sword that is going through my stomach. I looked around and saw all the customers still here, even Gaara the Kazekage was here, _Shit! _was all I thought, _he doesn't know anything about this_. I looked at my step father with blood coming from my eyes which were holding the shinning rose diamonds, my bloodline, and mouth and the severe gashes I have all over my body, my clothing long shredded hardly covered anything.

Then I hear him say as he walked over apparently haven't realized all the stares from the customers, "You bitch! You aren't even supposed to be here, while your mother is! Even on those kami forsaken missions you are so weak and pathetic! Damn it, if your mother was here she would have you begging for death. It wouldn't matter anyway would it, Your mother gave you away when you were 3 because you had the 7 tailed wolf enter your body!"

I chuckle to myself as the my wolf demon says,**"Heh he has no Idea! But I may be a bitch but I'm great at it."**

I looked away as he stopped in front of me, I moved my hand and covered my nose and mouth for he reeked of alcohol and drugs. All of a sudden sharp agonizing pain came from my stomach as I looked down and saw him pull the last part of the sword out of my stomach. I bit my lip so hard in an effort not to scream it started to bleed, then he stabbed me in the chest just barely missing the heart. He then proceeded to kick me in the ribs and cracked 5 of them from the force of the one chakra enhanced kick, which I'm sure everyone heard my ribs crack. I looked up the marble stairs as Mana, my red headed black eyed adorable 4-year old little sister, come bounding down the stairs towards my beaten, burnt and weak body. When all of a sudden father pulls a gun from his ninja pouch attached to his left leg and points it at her. I get up silently lean against the wall then push off the wall and infront of Mana just as he shot the gun. I felt it penetrate my heart and I looked at my father with a look even Orochimaru and Itachi would have a run for their money, I screamed then started to laugh a menacing laugh as I took a step closer and closer still before I reached him.

I say lifting him up by his collar of his Jonin vest, "I may be your step daughter, I may not suppose to exist, I may have a Demon in me. But for kami sakes you try to KILL your own grand daughter? Oh that is right you killed her mother who was your real daughter. You killed my step mother by cutting off her oxygen. You blame others for your own actions. That doesn't give you the right to try to kill your own grand daughter. I may have taken care of her but that doesn't mean I need to put up with your shit here also, you kill people without thinking of the consequences, like you killing the Kazekages wife, having Gaara nearly murdered."

Sand replaced my hand as it loosened and I felt my body start to get numb, before my eye sight turned to black abyss.

**Gaara's POV**

I watched as my best friend not fight against her father, who was trying to murder her. I watched as she got shot feeling a pang in my heart as she still protects that little girl.

Shukuka, **"Help her out! She can't take much more, plus if she dies basically you lose your best friend not to mention your mate!"**

_'What the hell do you mean mate?!'_

**"Ya, You created a love tattoo on her forehead when she was younger and we still have yet to finish the mating ritual, she doesn't remember anything since her real family died a year later. Now just help her!"**

I sent my sand over to where she was lifting him by his collar I saw her sway a little then begin to fall backwards from blood loss. I caught her picking her up bridal style holding her close to me.

I look at her father with a deadly glare as he says, "Kazekage-Sama this isn't what it looks like! I was just helping her with her .........part in a play!"

ANBU arrive and took him to jail, the little girl was hanging on to Bluefire's dangling arm as if it were the only thing left in her little life. I have an ANBU pick her up and follow me to the hospital. Once there nurses ran over to me, one with a stretcher. I set her on the stretcher and she was wheeled away followed by 5 doctors and 10 nurses. They said I could wait in her room that is 1144 (not really) while they get her into a stable condition. When they were done after 2 hours, she was wheeled in bandaged with tubes and wires sticking out of her.

The little girl known as Mana ran in with a blue wolf that is Bluefire's companion known as Aqua following close behind. Four weeks have passed since the accident, it is about 12 at night when I saw her move for the first time. My hand in hers and her little sister sleeping next to her on a stretcher I asked for, Aqua laying at the end of the bed. She groans and her other hand reaches her head as she opens her eyes, her normal flame blue colored eyes I seem to have fell in love with, and looks around the room taking and assesing the room from her laying down position on the bed, many of the tubes and wires being disconnected by the nurses over the weeks she has been there, now only a heartbeat reader remains with the IV bag.

I hear her say in a scared whisper, "Gaara-sama? Is that you?"

I say, "Yes, it is me Fire. You have been out 4 weeks. Why didn't your demon heal you?"

She looks at me as I move her hair behind her ear, "My demon, known as Starmarua, was drained of all her chakra when I was 5 then I was told as soon as I mate with someone she should return to full power. It hurts to use chakra sometimes cause of how much they took."

She starts crying as if it were painful to talk about. I wipe some of the tears away with my thumb then caressing the back of her hand that my hand still held. She smiles her smile for me. A nurse came in and bandaged her back up after taking the bloody ones off. Bluefire winced when the nurse wrapped her back and then her side, she squeezed my hand tightly when she did her back and loosened the grip when the nurse got to the front. The nurse gasped and I looked where the nurses eyes fell to and well the bandages were dripping with blood as if her body is rejecting the blood.

Bluefire carefully unwrapped the bandages that were dripping with blood which made my nose wrinkle nose, as a werewolf it smells weird plus my mates blood smells delicious and all but it hurts to see her bleed. The nurse then quicky wrapped it up tight causing Bluefire to whimper out of pain. The nurse left after that leaving us alone in the dark and silent room. Bluefire laid back down after having some food with the pills they just handed her. She takes her hand out of mine and looked over at Mana.

She asks, "I believe, you have been here to long and need to get back to your people. I am sorry for having you worry. Kiba and Hinata should be here in a few days to pick me up for the mission you gave me yesterday."

I reply, "I will put Temari on that mission, while you are recovering from the accident."

* * *

UPDATE LATER. This is my Second fanfiction.


End file.
